


[podfic] Heart of Gold

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hooker Jared, M/M, No Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of balefully's fic "Heart of Gold."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Jensen can't stop thinking about his neighbor's "friend". Luckily, Jared's a friendly sort of guy. (Author's warning for hookerfic, but angst-free!)</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:12:48</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86078) by balefully. 



**Title:** [Heart of Gold](http://balefully.livejournal.com/590622.html)  
 **Author:** balefully  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jensen can't stop thinking about his neighbor's "friend". Luckily, Jared's a friendly sort of guy.  
 **Author’s Warnings:** Hookerfic. But angst-free!  
 **Length:** 00:12:48

**Podficcer's note:** This was recorded as a gift for katstark for round two of Cake Swap at !

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Heart%20of%20Gold/Heart%20of%20Gold.mp3) (12.1 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Heart%20of%20Gold/Heart%20of%20Gold%20-%20podbook.zip) (6.8 MB)  
\+ Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heart-of-gold).

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/36215.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/95214.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1983183.html)


End file.
